The End of the Beginning
by mango19
Summary: A Rebecca and Justin Future Fic
1. Chapter 1

So that was it then

So that was it then. One more lie to throw onto the pile that defined her life. She was so sick of all of it. All of the bullshit that saturated her everyday; her mother spouting out lie after lie, her father abandoning her for the second time. On top of that there was the ultimate betrayal. The look in his eyes was too much to take. The hatred and anger that emanated from him made her turn and walk away, but it was her pain and pride that made her keep walking.

And she kept walking all the way to Seattle. Home of Starbucks and the rain, Seattle was where she got her job waiting tables and fighting tooth and nail for the past five years to get to this point.

Today was the biggest days of Rebecca's life. The gallery was silent as a tomb as she stood in the middle of it sipping her double non-fat latte but the pictures on the wall seemed to scream out at her. The photos she had poured herself into for the past years were finally amounting to her very first real showing. Sure, the gallery was a small one, but tonight, and for the next three weeks, it was devoted solely to her life's work.

Most of the photographs depicted her life in Seattle. She loved to photograph people. So much of a person is written on their face when they think nobody is looking. Creases draw the map of a person's character where every scar tells a story. So many of her photographs were taken in that small diner where it all began. Well, maybe not where it all began, but where her freedom began.

There was a small room, however, to the right of the gallery that held something much more dear to her. Every photograph in that small room both warmed her heart and broke it. For a small period of time Rebecca had a family. A real family. One with family dinners that turned into brawls and a strict privacy policy that was thrown out the window every single time.

When she sent the release forms to the family for permission to use them in her show, she never expected them to be signed and returned back to her. With the exception of one, however, they were all returned. She knew that Sarah would never return the release, but hadn't expected the rest of them would.

Nora's had arrived first, as she knew it would. Nora was the one Walker that Rebecca had kept in contact with. When Rebecca settled in Seattle, one of the first things she did was write to Nora. She wrote letting her know how thankful she was for the family she was given for such a short period of time and apologizing for all of the strife she caused. Of course Nora would hear none of it, but try all her might, she could not convince Rebecca to come back "home". Home to what? To the constant reminder of her mother's lies? To the pain in knowing she would never belong to a family? No, that was fine. She always worked better solo anyway.

The only proof otherwise was the photographic prints showing that once she didn't have to operate alone. One night she caught Nora at the dining room table with a glass of wine staring dreamily into the flickering of a candle. She couldn't resist but to pick up her camera and capture the moment. At yet another family function Rebecca caught Kevin and Scotty laughing together in a moment meant only for them. Snap. Kitty sneaking a peak at Robert without him noticing. Snap. Justin in conversation with Tommy. Snap. There were just under two dozen photographs that bled her Walker life all over the stark walls of the gallery. Standing in the middle of the room made her throat swell and her eyes mist with emotion. "I need to get the hell out of here." She said to herself turning away and heading toward the gallery door.

"I'm out of here, Autumn!" She called to the gallery owner.

"Okay, Becca!" Autumn called from the back room. "Show starts at seven-thirty, so make sure you're here for a quarter to seven!"

It was the tenth time Autumn told her that today, but somehow Rebecca managed to stop from rolling her eyes before she called "See you then!"

After Rebecca had showered and moisturized, she stepped into the gown. It made her feel like someone else. She knew that she should feel like herself but with a pretty dress on, but staring at herself in the deep red silk she hardly saw herself. Sure, she could feel the thin cool material warm to her skin and see her mole on her shoulder that was exposed from the thin straps, but still she did not recognize herself.

As she curled the ends of her long hair, she could feel it tickle her bare back. She let her mind wander to the night of the fundraiser when she felt the warm of Justin's hands on her bare back. Shaking her head of the memory, she put on a necklace to show off the low vee of her neck. She then removed the necklace and added a paid of dangly earrings instead.

After adding minimal makeup and some gloss she put on a pair of black stiletto sandals and headed out the door. When she arrived at gallery Autumn was already arranging where the caterers were to stand and how the drinks were to be distributed. "Crab puff?" Autumn offered.

Rebecca's stomach rolled as she shook her head and placed her left hand on her lower abdomen. With her right hand she grabbed a glass of champagne and finished it off with two long swallows. Autumn started to laugh as she grabbed her own glass and drank deeply. "I think I may be just as nervous as you today."

"I seriously doubt that." Rebecca responded. She turned to the entrance as the clock struck seven-thirty. And so it began.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Anybody who writes knows how important they are to motivation. Here's chapter number two. Please, let me know what you think.

And did it ever. The rain that had been pouring down in buckets earlier in the day had subsided and left the air heavy with moisture and the scent of wet asphalt. In Rebecca's mind there was no other scent than freshly fallen rain. It felt almost like the heaven's way of washing the impurities away, leaving a clean slate.

People filed in the gallery in an orderly fashion, and with each friendly face Rebecca felt less and less tense. The fear was now no longer that nobody would show up, now it was their critique of her efforts.

"Rebecca!!" A middle aged man bellowed. She turned and relaxed instantaneously.

"Richard." She said, with a genuine smile and ran into his arms. "Can you believe it? Can you?" She said into his ear to make sure her elation did not reach the ears of the not-so-subtle spectators.

"I'm your business consultant, Becca, of course I can. But I am first your friend, and I did believe it." He said, pulling away. She thought she could see moisture gathering in his eyes. "Now, Evelyn wants something to match the photo we bought last year. I'll let you know."

She reached over and gave a small red sticker to Richard, "Pick out which ever you would like. It's the least I can do."

Richard took the sticker but smiled and said, "As you business consultant I will have to object. And so would Evelyn. She'll be around later, she had a fundraiser to attend."

"I'll look forward to it." Rebecca said. She watched Richard walk away to carefully examine her work. _And who said I don't have a family?_ She thought. Richard and Evelyn were like her surrogate parents ever since she met Richard in the diner. At first she had thought he was putting the moves on her, but quickly understood that he was simply interested in her life.

Moments later when Holly entered the gallery, Rebecca braced herself mentally but physically went to greet her. Through the years they kept in touch and occasionally saw each other. Things had never been the same since Rebecca found out who her father was, but things were better than they had been in a long time. "I'm so glad you could make it." Rebecca said, surprised at how true the words were.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Holly said, looking around. She looked amused and slightly proud. The look on her face put Rebecca's back up, but she quashed the feelings.

"Well, take a look around, I would love to hear what you think. Maybe we can grab breakfast tomorrow." Rebecca suggested.

"Sounds good." Holly said, turning her attentions to the photographs.

When Nora and Kevin walked in together half an hour later Rebecca released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Nora's eyes instantly welled and Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, look at this!" Nora exclaimed, sweeping her arms around the space. "Look at _you_!" She said, holding Rebecca by the arms and examining her. "We are so proud of you. All of us are." Nora said, pleading with her eyes for Rebecca to believe her.

Rebecca started to argue but stopped herself. Instead she smiled and replied, "Thank you, Nora. And thank you both for coming."

Kevin put his hands into his pockets awkwardly and rolled onto the heels of his feet, "Everybody wanted to come, but …" He let the sentence trail off.

"Of course." Rebecca said, smiling, not believing a word. "Well, I'm really happy you two could make it. Please, help yourself to a drink and take a look around."

An hour later, she smiled when she saw him walk in. All six-foot-something and alouf, she smiled and walked toward him. "Lucas." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so happy you came." She said, feeling a pang of sadness. They had broken up two months ago, and even though she knew it was for the best, it still hurt.

"I wouldn't miss it." He said, touching the ends of her hair. "I'm going to take a look." She watched him walk away and sighed. She hated that she hurt him. He was like no other, and she would remember him forever, but he wasn't enough. They both knew it.

The hours passed with Rebecca making her rounds around the gallery. She stopped next to Lucas he was staring at a photograph. The photograph was of Justin with his head resting on the heels of his hands and his hands covering his mouth like he had just finished rubbing his face in frustration. He had. She remembered. "Is this him?" Lucas asked.

Neither of them had ever vocalized why she had broken up with him, but both knew she couldn't get over her past. They both stared at the picture in silence for a moment. No, her past wasn't the problem. She couldn't get over him. "Yes." She whispered. She hurried out of the room feeling suffocated by so much emotion.

She needed to get away. Just for a minute she needed to breathe. There were people everywhere and she was feeling overwhelmed. She plastered on a smile as she manoeuvred her way through the crowd and headed for the balcony door.

The air was thick with fog, but felt refreshing on her body. She said it out loud. She said it and it didn't kill her. Maybe now she could get on with her life. She stared out onto what would have been the garden, but instead it looked like she were in a cloud.

The cool air chilled her almost instantly and goosebumps were starting to form on her arms. She crossed her arms. _Just a minute longer._ She thought, knowing she had to go back in to finish off her opening night.

She heard the door open behind her. She didn't turn but instead she said "Lucas, I'll be there in a minute. I just need a minute." She waited until she heard the door shut, but instead she heard him step out and shut the door.

She leaned her elbows on the railing and didn't say anything. Maybe if she didn't respond he would leave. Instead, she could feel the presence behind her unfaltering. She sighed and said the only thing she could think of. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." came the voice from behind her. The voice, however, was not the warm, understanding voice of her ex-boyfriend. No, this voice was cool, detached with a hard edge.

She turned slowly, not believing her ears. The voice was from her past that made the pit of her stomach drop. She turned until she faced him. "Justin."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow

A/N: Wow! I can't believe the response I'm getting from this fic. Thank you all so much. It really helps when it comes time to put my life on the backburner to write this. Carrie, you can feel free to post this on your site, thanks for the invite.

As the name escaped her lips, she couldn't believe her eyes. He stood in front of her, leaning on the door jam looking loose and relaxed. He had filled out over the years, she noticed, his shoulders slightly broader. His face lost any trace of softness, and instead depicted the hard edge of a dangerous man. She was an instant bundle of nerves. In all of her images of the magic that could occur that night, him in front of her, was not one of them.

Smirking slightly he took a long pull from the glass he held. She wondered if it was soda water or something stronger. "You look surprised to see me." He said the moment she realized her mouth hung open like a guppy.

She immediately straightened her spine and shoulders, "I guess I am." She said simply, crossing her arms across her chest. Suddenly she felt exposed and vulnerable. She thought it was ridiculous. She was not the same person she was five years ago.

His eyes took their time taking in every inch of her. She could feel his gaze start where her feet were planted to the ground and move up slowly. Too slowly. "Honesty." He said, surprise colouring his voice. "Maybe you have changed." He said, surprise quickly replaced by bitterness.

Rebecca stood for five full seconds staring directly into Justin's eyes before she shook her head in disbelief. "You've got to kidding me." She said. She started toward the door, her intention to leave the balcony through the only door where he stood. She figured he would at least have the courtesy to step out of her way. She should have known better. She knew that look of stubbornness in his eyes, and had encountered it many times. When he didn't budge she did the only thing she could think of. She looked up at him and simply said "Excuse me, I have to get back."

Angered flickered in his eyes. "Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed. You've always been good at running away."

She could feel it. She tried so hard to quash it, but the rage bubbled up until the angry words came spilling out, "Running away? Flash back to five years ago when you sent me packing. Remember? Around twelve hours after my liar mother did? Don't tell me you forgot?"

A flash of pain flicker across his face. As soon as it was there, it was gone again replaced by the steely look he came in with. He pushed himself off the door jam and put his hold out dramatically gesturing her through the door.

The crowd was still crammed into the small gallery. The drinks were flowing and it looked as if everybody were enjoying themselves. Looking at the clock on the wall, she was surprised to see that she was outside for the better part of half an hour. She turned as saw Richard approaching her. She smiled when he put his arm around her and squeezed lightly.

"Becca, love, it's time." He said, handing her a small microphone.

"I know." She said, taking the microphone. "I've been avoiding this." She said, smiling.

"Hi, everyone." Rebecca started awkwardly and waited for the group to focus their attention on her. When she had their attention she continued on. "I just wanted to say a couple words. This," She said, fanning her arm around the room, "Is a long time coming. Every moment of my life has been one more toward this."

Suddenly she was feeling strangely emotional. She found herself looking for him. She found him standing beside his beautiful mother. She caught his eye and continued. "I just wanted to say thank you. Each and every one of you has, in one way or another, has helped me become who I am. Has helped me produce work that I never imagined I could. It has been your inspiration that has led me to this point, and I really … I owe it all to you. Thank you."

After a small applause, she raised a champagne glass and turned off the mike.

The mass of people eventually dissipated to a few stragglers. Rebecca was still making her rounds when she went to close up her "family" room. The room was vacant except for Justin who was standing in front of his own portrait. She walked toward him slowly, feeling very uneasy. "What do the red dots mean?" Justin asked, not taking his eyes off the photograph.

"Umm," Rebecca cleared her throat, "It means that the photos are sold."

"Well, you can sell more than one copy." He said, finally looking at her.

"I only sell one copy. I can't expect people to pay their hard earned money on a print out of a batch." She said, explaining her thought process.

Justin grunted a noise of agreement. "So, some poor sucker is going to have my face on their wall, huh?" He asked, gesturing toward the red dot that was at the top right-hand corner of the placard beside his photo.

"You signed the release." She said, immediately getting her back up. "Besides," Rebecca said, more softly, "That one wasn't for sale."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yet another instalment

A/N: Yet another instalment. Please let me know what you think. Your reviews are so encouraging. Thanks again!

"Not for sale, huh?" He asked his voice nonchalant and easy. "I guess that would make you the poor sucker."

"I guess so." She stated, thinking what a sad state of affairs she was in. "We're closing up." She said before turning around. Her gasp caught at her throat as she walked across the room and looked at Nora's photograph. She fingered the corner of it as Justin walked up behind her.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice carrying just the slightest hint of concern.

"This one sold." She said sadly.

"Open up your eyes, Bec, they've all sold." Came Lucas's voice from the corridor.

Rebecca turned toward him and felt ashamed all of the sudden. She stood in the room alone with Justin and was surprised by Lucas. "I suppose you're right." She stated, trying to fake her way out of the awkwardness. "But I loved that photo."

"You love a lot of photos, Bec, sometimes it's time to let go." She could feel that Lucas's statement had nothing to do with photographs and everything to do with her past. Her past that was too often colouring her future. Justin cleared his throat lightly, perhaps sensing the tension in the room.

"Oh, sorry." Rebecca said quickly, lightly, "Lucas, this is Justin. Justin, this is Lucas." They both took two steps forward and shook hands in the middle. She could see Justin's jaw clench beneath his still calm face.

Lucas turned to Rebecca and said, "I was just going to see if you wanted to grab a drink after you've closed up." He asked, amber eyes boring into her.

"I don't know, Lucas." She said, non-committing. "It's late …"

"It's just a drink, Rebecca." He said, pausing before he added "To celebrate."

"Okay." She acquiesced, "If you don't mind sticking around."

"I don't mind waiting." He said, this time not even trying to hide the double innuendo. "Take your time." He said, turning away to go into the main gallery.

Silence overtook Justin and Rebecca for a moment before she turned to walk away. He grabbed her by her upper arm before she could get too far. "Is he your boyfriend?" Justin asked, voice gravely and dangerous.

Sparks shot straight from the contact point through her body, rocking her slightly. Rebecca turned to face him slowly, face neutral and calm the opposite of what she was feeling. "What Lucas is or is not to me, Justin, is absolutely none of your business."

"No, I guess it's not." He stated softly, his voice holding more anger than when his voice was raised. He turned and left the room. When she pulled the rope across the entrance to the room she looked up just in time to see Kevin helping Nora into her coat and Justin standing near the door.

Rebecca headed over immediately plastering on the best smile she could muster. "Thank you so much for coming!" She said, taking Nora by the hands. "I wish I could tell you how much it means to me." She said, looking at Kevin.

"Oh, Rebecca, we wouldn't have missed it for the world." Nora said, welling up. "Congratulations. This show was incredible. I wish we could stay for a couple of days, but Kevin has a meeting tomorrow afternoon. You come see me soon, okay?"

"Of course." Rebecca said, kissing Nora's cheeks. "Have a safe trip back."

When the rest of the patrons had left, Rebecca and Lucas left together waving goodbye to Autumn.

Lucas took her to a jazz club that was dark and dirty and she loved it. She was a regular at this particular dive because she loved jazz and it was across the street from her flat. She ordered her martini dirty and he ordered a stout. When the drinks were delivered they toasted to her success. "Your first show was a sell-out, Bec. How does it feel?" Lucas asked, smiling at her.

She shrugged and smiled back, "Completely surreal, to be honest. What a night." She said, sighing into her martini. "I've never been so exhausted but so wired in my entire life." She laughed and turned her attention to the band.

When their drinks were finished and they left the bar. The rain had started again so they ran across the street to the awning of her warehouse loft. Under the shelter Rebecca fished around her large purse for her keys. When she finally got them she looked up and Lucas was looking at her, his face serious. "Lucas?" She asked.

He said nothing, just reached across and touched her damp hair. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. "What happened to us, Bec?" He asked sounding pained.

"Oh, Lucas." Rebecca whispered. "I don't … we just …"

"It's okay, Bec. Really. I'll be okay." He said, taking a small step back, holding her upper arms.

Rebecca looked at her feet nodding, tears beginning to fall. She took a deep breath, looked up and smiled through her watery eyes. "Goodnight, Lucas."

"Goodbye, Becca." He said, smiling softly brushing his hand across her cheek. Rebecca turned and let herself into her apartment.

And the rain continued to come down.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: When I start each chapter, I have no idea where it's going to end

A/N: When I start each chapter, I have no idea where it's going to end. I always get a little nervous that I'm getting out of character because they kind of take over and depict where they are going. Thanks again for reading, and please let me know what you think of the chapter.

After closing the door to her loft and bolting and chaining the door, Rebecca went to her bedroom to change. Her emotions were reeling and she didn't know exactly where she stood. She poured herself a glass of sherry and sat down at the window seat near the back of her loft. The view it provided was of several other warehouses converted to lofts and an all-night video store. Not exactly a waterfront view, but she didn't care. It's not like she was looking anyway.

Instead, as her eyes were cast toward the other buildings, her mind focussed on the events that just past. Her feelings in retrospect were both extreme and overwhelming. She was elated that her first show was a sell-out. She was deeply saddened about her relationship with Lucas. She was perplexed about her feelings toward Justin.

Justin. God, of all the things she was planning on seeing and doing that night, he was not in the equation. She found herself surprisingly happy about the curveball that fate had thrown her. Or was it karma? Did she do something so wrong that he arrive at her proverbial doorstep? Or do something so right?

When there was a knock at Rebecca's door, she thought that Lucas was there to see her on her not-so-proverbial doorstep. She made a mental note to get her key back from him. It always was him to bring her back to reality. Reliable, dependable. Everything she should want.

Out of habit, Rebecca slid the peep-hole cover to the side and stood on her toes to look out. The distorted picture of a sopping wet Justin hit her and she slammed the cover shut. She took a minute to breathe. She rested her forehead on the old wood door as she began to slowly release the chain and unbolt the door. She hated that she could visibly see her hand shaking. _I can do this. I've done this before. I can do this._

She stood back as she opened the oversized door to him. "Justin." She stated, and he just stared. He stared at her until her face turned red and stepped back to let him enter. She closed the door behind him and tried to keep herself busy. "I'll get you a towel." She said, leaving him standing on the mat by her door.

Her linen closet was on the other side of her apartment, she got two towels and walked back toward him. As she did, she could feel his gaze make its way from her painted bare toes, up her worn jeans, over her plain white t-shirt, to her face. She met his eyes confidently and held out the towels to him. When he didn't reach for them, she placed them on the table that held her keys and her stockpile of mail.

His voice was low and dangerous when he started, "Do you know what I did tonight?" She didn't answer. Couldn't answer. The nerves in her stomach had twisted and knotted until they had hold of her vocal chords. "Tonight," He paused dramatically, "I walked all over this goddamned city in the pouring fucking rain." She flinched on the inside at the harshness of his words. He stepped off the mat and started pacing, leaving wet footprints on her ancient hardwood floors.

"You know, Bec, I was at a point where I could have one drink. I could have one drink and stop. Tonight I knew if I had one I wouldn't be able to stop. Do you know how long it's been since I've felt that? Known that?" He turned and looked directly in her eyes. She didn't have an answer. Didn't know what it meant.

"I know it's none of my goddamned business. I know I gave up my right to ask a long time ago. There is no reason for you to answer me, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Is he?" He asked, planting his feet so he stood just a mere metre from her.

She didn't say anything. Her mouth she kept clamped shut, feeling like if she kept it shut she could forget everything else and just have him care. Have him in her life again.

"Bec?" When she didn't get an answer, he reached over and grabbed her upper arm pulling her toward him. Not anticipating his move, her body collided clumsily into his. She instantly felt the water from his clothing seep into hers and felt the chill he carried. When she steadied herself she looked up at him, his eyes looked sad, angry, defiant. She could feel his breath against her lips, his muscular build beneath her hands. "Is he?" He repeated his demand.

"No," She responded softly, hating that she sounded so weak. "Not anymore."

As soon as the words were spoken he snatched back the hand that was holding her as if she had scalded him. To keep her balance, Rebecca had to take two steps backward and grab the table behind her. His eyes moved to her top, burning right through her. She knew without looking that her white t-shirt had turned translucent showing off more than she would have preferred.

When his eyes returned to her he simply said, "Don't forget to lock up." As he turned, opened the door and exited stage left.

When she finally caught her breath, she did lock up. As she was pulling the chain across the door, she wondered if she was locking him out, or locking herself in.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please please please review

A/N: Please please please review! It means everything. Thanks for reading.

When Rebecca finally laid her head on her Egyptian cotton sheets, sleep eluded her. She felt like she was buzzing. Every time she started to drift, her mind brought her back to the events that had just past. Her show, Lucas, Justin. Justin. She decided that the hard edge he had acquired through the years looked good on him. So did that black button down that was soaked through, moulding to his torso. She groaned and buried her face into a pillow.

Hours past before sleep finally claimed her, and when she woke with her answering machine beeping she felt like she was hit with a tonne of bricks. Her head was pounding. Whether it was due to one too many drinks or lack of sleep she couldn't tell. All she could tell was her mother's voice ringing through her answering machine into her bedroom. "Rebecca, honey, it's your mother." She started. Rebecca winced at the endearment. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our breakfast today, something came up. I'll call you later!"

Relief flooded her as she rose from her bed and headed into her ensuite to shower. The last thing she felt like dealing with was her mother and pretending to have a half ways normal relationship with her. All she wanted to do was take the day to relax. Take her camera and her thoughts to the park where she could lose herself for hours.

After her shower Rebecca pulled on the same pair of beat up jeans from the night before and subbed her t-shirt for a snug black tank top. Grabbing her purse and her keys she practically ran down to the parking lot. She was so anxious to get out of her apartment, she had to run back up to grab her camera. By the time she got in her car, she was out of breath. By the time she was six blocks away from her flat she had a latte in her hand and was well on her way. She glanced at her radio and remembered back to a time when she couldn't listen to the radio. For months she did most things in silence because every song reminded her of him.

In defiance of that time, and just to prove she could, she flicked on the radio:

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

She immediately shut it off it again. It's not that she couldn't handle it. It's not that she was even thinking about him. Thinking about who? She laughed to herself. Christ, she was such a mess.

When she pulled into the parking spot she pulled her phone out of her purse and pressed speed dial #1. "Yes, darling?" His smooth voice answered.

"Richard, hi! I just wanted to call to let you know I'm at Discovery Park and I'm leaving my cell in the car."

"Rebecca, are you okay?" He said, voice laced with concern.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, even though she knew he was nowhere around to see it. "Richard, I'm going to the park. I'm fine."

He sighed audibly, "Just don't lose yourself like last time. I don't like worrying."

"Well, stop worrying, and you'll be fine." She laughed, and hung up the phone. She put her phone back in her purse and slid the whole thing under the seat.

When she entered the park she through out her paper cup and mentally kicked herself for not bringing her reusable mug. One more cup toward global warming. She made a mental note to plant a tree later to make up for it.

She walked along her favourite path toward the South Beach. She clambered over the beached logs, up a small rock face and perched herself on top. This was her favourite spot. It was coming up noon and it was her favourite time to shoot.

Noon was when everybody came out. Business people would come out to get a breath of air during their lunch. Students come out of their morning classes to park on the beach to study. Children get out of daycare and play in the sand with their sitters. Every walk of life met on the beach at noon, and wasn't Rebecca lucky she discovered it.

The contrast of people was her absolute favourite thing to capture in a photo. Dozens of filters and hundreds of shots later, Rebecca looked at her watch and realized that it was almost a quarter after three. She started to pack up her filters when the gait of somebody on the beach caught her eye.

She cursed Richard as she started shooting pictures. One after another after another. He was so beautiful, every picture she shot she instinctively knew was perfect. She muttered something about Richard minding his own damned business, as she took shot after shot of Justin, all angles and edges on the beautiful, soft beach. Contrast.

He spotted her after several minutes of obviously looking for her, and started over the obstacles between them. She didn't stop shooting. She knew that he knew that she was taking pictures, but she didn't care. After all those years of not being able to take his photograph, she was insatiable. She couldn't stop herself if she tried.

When he pulled himself over the ledge she sat on, she turned and took one more shot before she set the camera down. He didn't say anything, just looked at the ocean in front of them. She couldn't help herself. She picked her camera back up and took another photograph. That one was her favourite.

"So what, did you bribe Richard into telling you where I was?" Rebecca asked, as she finished putting her filters away.

"Nah, after the fifth time I called I knew he wasn't going to tell me." He said, dragging a hand through his hair.

"So what, you took a guess?" She asked, suspiciously.

He chuckled deeply, "Called his wife. Evelyn? Yeah, Evelyn. Apparently she thinks we need to talk."

"I think she's done enough of that for the both of us."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: For those of you who haven't forgotten, here's the seventh instalment

A/N: For those of you who haven't forgotten, here's the seventh instalment. Please review!!

Rebecca stayed silent while she packed up the remainder of her filters and secured the strap of her camera around her neck. When she finally snuck a glance at Justin, she immediately wished she hadn't. The smirk on his face as he gazed at the calming blue made her blood boil. What right did he have showing up here? Especially after his behaviour the night before.

She immediately felt her sleep deprivation ten fold. She knew she was overreacting but couldn't help herself. When she stood to start down the steep decline he stood with her. She turned and looked him straight on and simply raised an eye brow.

Justin laughed and put his hands up like he was surrendering. "Listen, Bec, I know last night I was a little … intense." He said, looking like he was searching for the right words. "I just … I pictured how everything would go. I guess I just pictured it differently."

"Things never work out the way you think they will, Justin." Rebecca said on a sigh. "Christ, look at us. We're not exactly cookie-cutter kind of people. But we're okay, Justin, really. You can hop on your flight and be on your way, and know that we're okay." She said over her shoulder as she made her way down the rocky path.

When she hopped off the last ledge, he was close behind her. "So, I was thinking I might stick around." He said, dusting his hands off on his well worn jeans, staring at the back of her head until she turned around.

She turned around very slowly to face him, "And why would you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Thought I'd do the tourist thing, maybe … get to know you again. We used to be best friends a couple lifetimes ago, remember?" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets and shook some coins in the bottom of one of them.

"I remember." She said, adjusting the straps on her tank. "I also remember it didn't end so well." She cocked her head slightly, sticking out her chin.

"Come on, Bec, it's not like it's ever been easy between us. Why start now?" When she didn't answer and a slow smile started to spread across her face. "Let me buy you a hot dog." He said, throwing his thumb toward a vender.

"You really want to try to repair our extremely screwed up relationship with street meat?" She asked, laughing but following him toward the cart.

"Seems like a good place to start." He said, pulling out cash from his pocket and he ordered two hot dogs and two bottles of water.

Rebecca took her bottle of water and slipped it into her case, and promptly dressed her hot dog. When they started back on the path toward the parking lot, Rebecca thought maybe they could give it a shot. Maybe they could start a friendship without the complications of last time. Complications? Hell, try disasters.

"So, what are you up to these days?" She asked, trying to think of something normal to ask him. Something that seemed innocent and light. For some reason it came across as neither of those things.

"Who me?" He asked, shoving a third of the hot dog into his mouth and chewing it. She suspected he did it to buy himself time before answering. "To be honest, I've spent a good portion of my time trying to forget you."

Rebecca gasped as if she'd been hit in the gut but said nothing. "Surprised?" He asked, looking at her. She had only taken one bite from her hot dog.

"I guess I just never knew that I meant that much." She said softly, nibbling ineffectively at her hotdog.

"Neither did I." Justin said, balling up his garbage and throwing it into the bin on the side of the path. "Not until everything blew up."

"And blow up it did." Rebecca stated, throwing her half eaten snack in the same trash can. "I guess I didn't help by sending an invitation, did I?"

"Not much, no. My plan wasn't to go all alpha on you, by the way. Last night was …" He trailed off.

"Forget it." She cut him off, then taking a drink from her water bottle and replacing the cap. "How did you get here?" She asked, as they approached the lot.

"Took a cab" He said, smiling at her because he knew she was obligated to give him a ride.

She clicked her keychain to unlock the doors to her red Mini Cooper. "Where to?" She asked, stepping into the driver's seat.

"The Alexis." He stated, buckling his belt and waiting for the inevitable.

She turned the key and laid her head on the headrest before sighing loudly. "I guess I should invite my ex-half-brother to stay in my guest room?"

A smile spread across his face, "I guess you should."


End file.
